


Blood on the Dance Floor

by lolliipxps



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Most likely will change to a mature rating, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: When Jerry wants something, he gets it. A lesson Charley learns the hard way.





	Blood on the Dance Floor

Panic ran rampant, the blood in the veins rushing faster than ever before. The sense of obligation,  _ the need  _ to keep Amy safe was on the only keeping Charley’s sanity intact. Knight in shining armor, he was not but over his dead body would that vampire sink his fangs in her. One hand tightly clenched another, feet leading them through the masses. 

“Charley, that hurts…” Her voice barely loud enough in comparison to the blaring music. “I don’t think he’s here Charley…”

The vampire in question had yet to be spotted, yet Charley  _ knew  _ he was there. Unfortunately the ability to accurately perceive was hindered by everything around them. From the clueless bystanders to the obnoxiously loud music, pulsating throughout the vicinity. Needless to say, Charley didn’t let go, nor would he until it was guaranteed that  _ she  _ was safe. 

“Didn’t you hear me? He’s not here.” An unwilling hand attempted to jerk out of his, but to no avail. “He probably would have lost us by now anyway.” 

Words fell on deaf ears, the sense of urgency taking the driver's seat. That was until Charley could feel the weight of Amy’s hand escape his own, prompting him to halt.

“Do you really think we could lose him that easily? He’s a vampire for gods sake!” Eyes flickered frantically, surveying the area in the hopes that for once luck was on  _ his  _ side. The building hope soon disappeared altogether when the vampire was spotted in the distance. Eyes strangely zeroed in on him specifically (and not Amy), and smile Charley has seen one too many times. Panic once more set in as he reached for her hand. “Shit, he’s here and knows where we are. We need to go  _ now.  _ ”

“No need to rush off so soon.” Arms we’re now firmly wrapped around Amy’s curves, Jerry’s nose brushing against her brown locks. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find you? Silly girl…”

Charley’s body froze in place, frozen in fear. Yet seeing the terrified expression on Amy’s features prompted him to move forward. The moment a step was taken a long, sharp talon-like nail pressed against the surface of her throat. 

“Ah ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to dear Amy, now would we?” His charming, yet polite, tone barely masking the thinly veiled threat. The blunt side of the nail brushed smooth skin for added effect. At least until Jerry gently guided her to face him, eyes locked on her before lips brushed her ears. 

The lighting of the room was blinding but judging by the way Amy moved in what seemed like trance-like state in the opposite direction, briefly bumping shoulders with Jerry. A fitting accusation if the vampires expression was anything to go by. Boldly, the teen attempted to do the same, and promptly failed. Instead those arms pulled Charley in, encompassing him, unnecessary breath grazing the cartilage of the teens ear. 

A shiver ran down Charley’s spine from the contact. Despite this his body remained in place, eyes following his previous companion until she disappeared in the crowd. “W-What did you do to Amy?”

The chuckle sent vibrations throughout his body. “Nothing. What I plan to do with you, however…” Blunt, human shaped nails ran down the boys spine. 

No amount of struggling on Charley’s end changed anything. No matter how much he pushed and shoved, there was no breaking Jerry’s hold. A cold hand cupped the warmth of Charley’s chin, tilting the humans head up. The second their eyes locked, Charley’s smaller frame stiffened. 

“Forget about the girl.” The command pierced clean through, gradually chipping away at his resolve. The teens endeavor to look away thwarted, as he was forced to look into the vampire’s eyes. There was the briefest flicker of red. “You’re mine now.”

Haze washed over the Charley, clouding his mind, all resistance shut down. No resistance to fight the soft kisses trailing down his neck. In fact, his body seemingly had a mind of its own as it thrusted forwards, arms wrapping around Jerry to press their bodies so much closer together. Wouldn’t see the triumphant grin. His breath hitched as a tongue sensually lapped his neck. Then fangs pierced flesh.

Knuckles scrunched the fabric of Jerry’s shirt as the vampire drank. It didn’t matter that mere minutes prior he would have shoved him off, because every fiber of Charley  _ wanted  _ it. Warmth filled his entire being and he couldn’t get enough. A whine escaped his lips when he felt Jerry pull out.

Dark eyes examined glazed with pleasure. Charley was  _ exactly  _ where he wanted him. A sharp, disfigured nail ran across his bare chest, blood building up from the already healing wound. “Your turn.” Eyes flickered up and down before lips pressed against the wound. A wave of sensation hitting the vampire immediately. “That’s it Charley, drink to your heart’s content.”

The blood on Charley’s lips as he pulled away was truly a sight to behold. Red looked perfect on the soft features, even as the teen fell unconscious in his arms. Jerry scooped him into his arms, grinning down at him. “Now let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is love. <3


End file.
